New Arrangement: Flying Rose
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is the television debut of Kamen Rider Kiva Flight Style, the form that already debuted in the previous movie. Synopsis Plot In 1986, as Otoya makes the finishing touches on the "ultimate violin", Yuri runs off into Jiro, who learns of Otoya's relation to Maya and sees him, only to be shut out by him. Once Otoya gives it a first play for Maya, after giving it his deepest desire to preserve all music for all time, he christens his creation "Bloody Rose". In 2008, Wataru attempts to repair Bloody Rose while Mio asks Maya to release her from being Queen, only to be told that it is the power of the Queen that determines that and not the previous Queen. While this all occurred, as Bishop talks to Taiga about the mysterious Fangire and her relation to Kanda, Keisuke is relieved of his duties due to his injuries from his fight with the Horsefly Fangire with Kengo taking his place as Ixa's user to Nago's dismay. However, though Wataru finishes the repairs, he feels something is missing from the Bloody Rose after playing it. By then, Jiro appears to offer his advice to Wataru, revealing Otoya's deepest desires within the violin. While this occurs, in spite of Shima's warning, Kanda is murdered by Kaede who had secretly been using him and now had no more need for him. Later, while making her way to meet Taiga, Mio is captured by the Horsefly Fangire, who intends to transfer Mio's power to herself and become even more powerful. Wataru, being by Taiga's side at the time, revealing his feelings for Mio to Taiga as he offers his aid to save her. After arriving at Kanda's research facility, Wataru manages to find Mio and break her free while holding the Horsefly Fangire off for her to escape before he transforms into Kiva to take their fight outside. In the middle of their battle, Kiva is grabbed and removed from the area by a Kukulkan conjured by Taiga so he could personally execute the Horsefly Fangire for her crimes against other Fangires. Realizing Wataru was in danger when the violin responded to his pain, Tatsulot flies in to give Wataru Bloody Rose. Playing the instrument, understanding the desire hidden within it, and putting in his desire to find his very own music, Wataru turns into Kiva Emperor Form, then assuming Flight Style to destroy the Kukulkan. However, the new power causes aftershocks as Kiva's awakening has unearthed a mysterious blade within the wall of Castle Doran, and Maya feels the presence of her son, Wataru. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Emperor Form, Flight Style '''Saga: '''Saga Form Errors *Why didn't Taiga see or recognize the Kiva symbol on the side of the Machine Kivaa when he and Wataru were riding to the research lab? Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 33, . *'''Viewership: 5.5% *First time Wataru plays a violin while in Rider Form. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Supersonic: Saga's Fight, Noise: Melody of Destruction, New Arrangement: Flying Rose and Revolution: Sword Legend. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ニューアレンジ･飛翔のバラ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ニューアレンジ･飛翔のバラ｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode